Смедли, Агнес
Агнес Смедли ( 23 февраля 1892 Осгуд, Миссури — 6 мая 1950) — американская журналистка, писательница, борец за права женщин и освобождение Индии. Биография Родилась в Осгуде, Миссури в бедной фермерской семье. Отец Смедли был американским индейцем. В 1902 семья переехала в шахтёрский город Тринидад в штате Колорадо. В 1903 отец Смедли бросил семью и она была вынуждена работать домашней прислугой. Смедли не получила нормального школьного образования и впоследствии пыталась восполнить это самообразованием и посещением лекций где могла. В 1912 Смедли вышла замуж за Эрнеста Брундина. В 1913 году поступила в учительский колледж в Сан-Диего, исключена оттуда в 1916. Вступила в Социалистическую партию Америки. В 1917 развелась с мужем и переехала в Нью-Йорк, где сотрудничала в социалистической прессе. Примкнула к группе индусов — участников революционного национально-освободительного движения. 18 марта 1918 Смедли была арестована вместе с Сальендранатом Гошем и обвинена в помощи шпионажу и участии в подготовке антибританского восстания в Индии. Провела 6 месяцев в тюрьме. Дело не было доведено до суда. После освобождения из тюрьмы писала статьи для «New York Call» и «The Birth Control Review», издания продвигающего контрацепцию. Вступила в тайную организацию «Друзья индийской свободы», члены индийской группы доверили ей хранение явок, шифров и тайной переписки. В 1920 переехала в Германию вместе с Вирендранатом Чатопадайя. Писала репортажи о Германии для американских изданий «The Nation» и революционного журнала «The New Masses», также для советского журнала «Интернациональная литература» и др. В этот период также как и Чатопадайя часто перемещалась между Берлином и Москвой, также как он работая на Коминтерн. В 1928 переехала в Шанхай. В 1929 написала автобиографический роман «Daughter of Earth» (Дочь земли). Была корреспондентом газет «Manchester Guardian», «China Weekly Review» и «Frankfurter Zeitung». Написала несколько книг про китайскую красную армию, чем вызвала недовольство гоминдановцев. В 1930 познакомилась с советским разведчиком Рихарда Зорге и помогала ему наладить сеть шпионажа. Несколько месяцев провела в СССР в 1933—1934. Сопровождала китайскую красную армию во многих походах. Пыталась вступить, но не была принята в Коммунистическую партию Китая. Во время второй мировой была важным посредником между командованием американской армии и китайскими коммунистами. Организовывала поставки медицинских материалов китайцам. В мае 1941 вернулась в США, прочитала серию лекций о положении в Китае, жила в писательской колонии в штате Нью-Йорк. После второй мировой попала под подозрение в шпионаже, ФБР установило за ней наблюдение. Уехала в Великобританию, где и умерла. Прах был похоронен на революционном кладбище Бабаошан в Пекине. Литература Книги Смедли * Battle Hymn of China * Daughter of Earth (1929), полуавтобиографический роман. Дочь земли, авториз. перевод П. Охрименко, «ЗиФ», М. — Л., 1930 * Chinese destinies (1933) — Китайские судьбы есть русский перевод, 1934) * China’s Red army marches, N. Y., 1934 (вышла на англ. яз. также и в СССР под названием: Red flood over China, M. — L., 1934). — Рассказы о китайской Красной армии, русский перевод П. Охрименко, Гослитиздат, М., 1935. * Great Road: The Life and Times of Chu Teh', биография коммунистического генерала Чжу Дэ. * China Fights Back: An American Woman With the Eighth Route Army * China Correspondent Литература о Смедли * MacKinnon, Janice R. and MacKinnon, Stephen R. (1990) Agnes Smedley: The Life and Times of an American Radical University of California Press, Berkeley, CA, ISBN 0520059662 ; * Ruth Price, (2004) The Lives of Agnes Smedley Oxford University Press, Oxford, UK, ISBN 019514189X * Willoughby, Charles Andrew (1952) Shanghai Conspiracy: The Sorge Spy Ring: Moscow, Shanghai, Tokyo, San Francisco, New York E.P. Dutton and Co., New York (reprinted in 1965 by Western Islands, Boston, MA); Отзывы в советской прессе * Фрид Я., «Новый мир», 1930,X; * Гурвич В., «Книга и революция», 1930, XV (о «Дочери земли»); * Старцев А., «Красная новь», 1934, X; * Елистратова А., «Художественная литература», 1934, X; * Хамадан А., «Правда», (М.), 1934, * № 251, «Молодая гвардия», 1935, № 6; * Березов П., «Новый мир», 1935, № 1 (о «Китайских судьбах»); * Глаголев Н., «Художественная литература», 1935, № 5; * Хамадан А., «Правда», 1935, 8 мая; * Жданов Н., «Литературный современник», 1935, № 7; * Хохлов Г., «Знамя», 1935, № 7; * Александров В., «Литературный Ленинград», 1935, № 35, 1 авг., и мн. др. Ссылки *Agnes Smedley at the Arizona State University Hayden Library archives *Agnes Smedley from NOVA Online, "Secrets, Lies, and Atomic Spies" * Photo Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1892 году Категория:Умершие в 1950 году Категория:Писатели США Категория:Революционеры Индии Категория:Революционеры Китая Категория:Журналисты США Категория:Социалисты США Категория:Разведчики